


Top of Something

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Experimental Style, F/M, Forced female orgasms, It's dark masquerading as fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Sorry for the lack of quotation marks?, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: Angel and Spike pick up a woman at a club. They don't take her very far.What are you, like boyfriends or something? Her voice breathy. Turned on.Angel and Spike look at each other. Something, says Angel.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angel/Spike (BtVS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Top of Something

*  
  
Hate this place, says Spike. Hate it. Hate the walls. Bloody cement. No class at all. He's bouncing his knee up and down underneath the sticky table. And the music is crap. Same lyrics over and over. It's stupid. We should go back to, what's it called?  
  
What's what called? says Angel.  
  
That place. The one I liked. That one with the, with the--  
  
Apex, says Angel.  
  
With the apex? says Spike. No, with the-- What the fuck's an apex?  
  
Apex, says Angel. That's what it's called. With the big paintings. That club you liked. Right?  
  
It's called sodding Apex? What the hell kind of name is that?  
  
Isn't that the one you liked? With the big paintings?  
  
Fucking beautiful walls in there, says Spike. Tilts his beer up, takes a long pull, throat working over and over. Then gestures with the halfempty bottle. Not these bloody concrete blocks, he says. Hate em. Looks like a prison.  
  
We'll leave soon, says Angel.  
  
Apex. Spike snorts. Fucking stupid name.  
  
Applebottom jeans jeans boots with the fur with the fur, says the music. And the whole club was lookin at her.  
  
We should open our own club, says Spike. Ever think of that?  
  
No, says Angel.  
  
Yeah, we should. Call it something snappy. You know, classy. Not like fucking Apex. The hell's an apex, anyway? Some kind of demon?  
  
I think it means the top of something, says Angel. Looking over at the bar, at the row of people bouncing to the loud music, waiting for drinks. All the girls sparkling with makeup and earrings and big white teeth and fake blonde hair.  
  
Top of what? says Spike.  
  
I don't know. Anything, says Angel. The apex.  
  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low, says the music.  
  
Well, it's bloody stupid, says Spike. Takes another swig of his beer. Not creative, is it? Top of something.  
  
What would you call it? says Angel, still looking toward the bar. If you had your own club? He thinks, Not her. Or her.  
  
Dunno. Something clever.  
  
Spike's Club? suggests Angel.  
  
I said something clever.  
  
That's a first, says Angel.  
  
Ponce, says Spike. You picked one yet, or what?  
  
Give me a minute, says Angel. He thinks, Not that one. Definitely not that one.  
  
She turn around and give that big booty a slap, says the music. She hit the flo' she hit the flo'.  
  
'Cause I could pick if you want, says Spike. Could pick two or three just from the bar.  
  
It's my turn, says Angel.  
  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home? says the music.  
  
So choose already. Not like it's the end of the world.  
  
Okay, says Angel. That one. By the bar.  
  
Which one? says Spike.  
  
By the bar. In the black skirt. Green top.  
  
Spike squints, sets his bottle down on the small wooden table. Slide of wet glass against his fingers. The table shifts on uneven legs. Frowning, The old one, you mean?  
  
She's not old, says Angel. Takes a sip of his drink, watches the woman over the rim of his glass. One arm draped over the back of the booth. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven maybe.  
  
Tits are starting to sag, says Spike. Leans forward, table rocks under his elbows. One knee still bouncing up and down quickly. He studies the woman at the bar as she wraps a strand of brown hair around one finger. Pink nails. This is why I never let you pick, says Spike.  
  
She looks real, says Angel. Puts down his glass, empty.  
  
What, you saying I don't pick real ones?  
  
Yeah. That's what I'm saying.  
  
Mine are real, says Spike. Creak of leather as he leans toward Angel across the table. What about the last one? What's her name... Tiffany? You liked her, if I remember. Way you went at her... yeah, you liked her.  
  
Don't have to like her to get off, says Angel.  
  
She was real, though. Gotta be real for you to do her like that. Gives Angel a knowing look. His knee bouncing.  
  
Fake blonde, fake tits. Fake laugh, says Angel. A pause as he watches the woman at the bar. I thought the last one was Gina.  
  
Well, you liked Gina, too. Didn't you? You liked her.  
  
I like this one.  
  
Fine, says Spike. Fine. Told you you could pick this time, didn't I? I said you could pick. We'll take the old one.  
  
She's not old.  
  
She has a heart-attack, it's your fault, mate, not mine.  
  
We'll go slow, says Angel. If it'll make you feel better.  
  
Nah, says Spike, we'll go slow 'cause your old bones can't keep up.  
  
We'll see, says Angel. He looks at the woman again, leaning against the bar. Wanna go get her? Or should I?  
  
Spike shrugs. Looks at the woman, looks back at Angel. You're the one who wants her, he says.  
  
I can choose someone else, says Angel. If you really don't like her.  
  
No, no. I said you could pick, says Spike. She's alright. Looks like a goer.  
  
Yeah, says Angel, looking at the woman. A goer.  
  
Shawty was hot like a toaster sorry but I had to fold her like a pornography poster, says the music.  
  
Think she'll take us both?  
  
We'll work something out.  
  
Together, like, says Spike. Not you and then me. Tired of that.  
  
Fine. Together.  
  
Good.  
  
Meet us at the car, says Angel. Fifteen minutes.  
  
Fifteen? says Spike.  
  
Angel looks at the woman again. Alright, make it ten.  
  
We taking her home, then?  
  
I don't think so. Not this time.  
  
Spike smirks, standing. The table rocks back and forth once. You slut, he says. I'll move the car.  
  
*  
  
Angel's got his arm around the woman's shoulders when they come out, her arm around his waist. She's talking, laughing about something, her short black skirt riding high on her thighs. Barely covers her ass. Angel's not listening, casually glancing around for the car. Spike thinks, Nine and a half minutes. Not bad.  
  
The Plymouth's in the far corner of the lot, away from the bar and the road and the lights. Near a brick fence and some tall trees. Dark, and none of the other cars close by. Good place for not taking someone home. Spike's leaning against the side, waiting, all black blending in with the shiny black car and Angel only notices him because of his bright hair and the thin grey tendril of smoke curling up from his cigarette. He turns, steers the woman toward that dark corner and she stumbles a little, laughs against his side. Whoops, she says. Presses closer to him. Lets a hand slide down to his ass. He laughs, quiet.  
  
So are we, says the woman, going back to your place, or.  
  
There's actually someone I want you to meet, says Angel. That alright?  
  
Sure, says the woman. Lips pink, same color as her nails. Very straight teeth. Is he, is he as good-looking as you? She laughs again, breathy. A little drunk.  
  
No, chuckles Angel, and the woman laughs again. Angel says, He's alright. You'll like him. Pulls her closer, leather jacket arm around her thin shoulders.  
  
Yeah? How do you know what I like? the woman teases.  
  
Angel can feel her hand on his ass. Her dark hair smells sweet and smoky like the inside of the club, and she wants him bad. Oh, says Angel, smiling a little. I can tell.  
  
*  
  
Spike drops his cigarette, grinds it out with the heel of his boot as they walk up. Hey, he says. Smiling at the woman but talking to Angel. You did it.  
  
Did what? says the woman. Looks at Angel. You do something?  
  
Spike reaches forward, takes her hand in his. Brought out the most beautiful woman in the place, Spike says. He kisses the back of her hand, lets his thumb brush over the spot. I didn't think he could. Looks like I was wrong.  
  
Oh, says the woman. She laughs a little, looks at her hand. You're what. English? she says.  
  
This is Spike, says Angel.  
  
Laughs again. I bet, she says. I bet he is.  
  
Tell him your name, says Angel. Smirking at Spike.  
  
Angel, the woman says.  
  
Spike waits, but that's all. Angel, Spike says. It's, it's Angel? Your name is--  
  
Yeah, says the woman. What?  
  
Angel's grinning. Spike laughs out loud. Angel, he says again, laughing. That's, he says, that's fucking priceless!  
  
It's my name, says the woman. What?  
  
Nothing, says Spike. Angel. It's good. I like it. Did you know?  
  
No, says Angel. I didn't.  
  
What? says the woman.  
  
It's a good name, says Angel. That's all.  
  
Oh, says the woman.  
  
So if she's Angel, says Spike, and I'm Spike, then who the bloody hell are you?  
  
I'm Wesley, says Angel. Smirking.  
  
Spike laughs.  
  
I thought, the woman says, I thought you guys knew each other. Turns to Angel, I thought you knew him.  
  
I do, says Angel. Strokes her hair once, soft, smiling down at her. We know each other. He's just being stupid.  
  
Yeah, we know each other. Real well, says Spike. He's still grinning. Real well, he says, low, like it's something dirty. He's still got her hand, thumb rubbing over it. Better than you'd think, he says.  
  
I, says the woman, I don't. She laughs. Looks at Angel. What should I think?  
  
Angel smiling, touches her hair, pushes it gently away from her neck. Her breath quickens, and she sort of laughs again. Think about this, says Angel. And kisses her neck, softly, cool lips to her warm skin.  
  
Mmm, she says. I. Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Then she looks at Spike. But--  
  
Now, says Angel, quiet, near her ear, think about him.  
  
Him? says the woman. Your friend? You want me to--  
  
Spike lifting her hand again, turning it, soft lips grazing the inside of her wrist. Looks up at her under dark lashes.  
  
Think about having us, Angel murmurs to her. Both of us. You'd like that, having us both. Wouldn't you?  
  
I, she says. Both?  
  
Together, says Spike. Stroking the inside of her wrist.  
  
The woman looks at her wrist. Together? she says. You mean. She laughs. Wow, she says. God.  
  
What do you think about that? says Spike.  
  
I don't, I don't know. She says, God. Together? I haven't done that in, it's been years.  
  
You want to, though, says Angel. His hand slides down her body to the small of her back. You want us, don't you, Angel? Angel asks, and Spike huffs a small laugh.  
  
I. Yes, but. I'm. What are you, like boyfriends or something? Her voice breathy. Turned on.  
  
Angel and Spike look at each other. Something, says Angel.  
  
*  
  
Angel's hands slide up the woman's hips, under her black skirt. Mm, she says. Kissing Spike's mouth, her hands on his chest, pink nails against his black t-shirt. Angel kissing her neck again from behind. Mmm, she says. His fingers hook into the sides of her thong and start to tug it down.  
  
Spike pulls back from her lips, barely, and gives her a smile. You had an appletini, he says.  
  
She laughs, I had four, and he grins, kisses her again. So, ah, you want to, she says, do this out here? Turns her head to look at Angel. He kisses her on the cheek. Yes, he says.  
  
Shit. This is so bad, says the woman. Laughing. We're so bad.  
  
Yeah, says Spike. We're bad. Grinning. We're very, he says, very bad. A kiss between each word. Angel pushing the tiny black satin material down her thighs. He's bad, says Angel. Not me. I'm good. Letting the thong drop down her legs, sliding his hands slowly back up under her skirt.  
  
Mmm, says the woman. Yeah, you're, fuck, you're real good, Wesley. Spike chuckling, letting a hand go under her shirt. You like this, Angel? says Spike, squeezing her nipple. Like being touched by two men?  
  
Oh yeah, she says. God, oh. Scrunching Spike's shirt in her small fists. Angel smirks at Spike over the woman's shoulder, his hands under her skirt. Touch me, she says. Oh yeah.  
  
I like this, Angel murmurs to her. You're all smooth. Just like a little girl. He tugs up the hem of her skirt in the front. Look, Spike, he says, moving his hand away. Like a little girl.  
  
Like a whore, says Spike, reaching down to run a cool hand across her smooth mound.  
  
Which one do you want to be? Angel says to the woman. You want to be our little girl? Want to be a little girl for us, Angel? Or you wanna be our whore?  
  
Ah, says the woman, I don't, I don't care. Just. Ah.  
  
You want Spike to lick your little girl pussy? says Angel. Is that what you want?  
  
Yes, she says. Yes. God. Yeah. Spike already getting to his knees beside the car.  
  
Lean back, baby, says Angel. Lean back against me, alright? I've got you. Now put your foot, yeah, just like that. Perfect. The woman's right foot, bare, resting on the side of the Plymouth, her sandal still on the ground beside Spike's knees. She's leaning back against Angel's chest, that foot up, Angel's big hand on her thigh, keeping her legs open. Other hand still holding up her skirt so he can see.  
  
Oh, she says. God, oh.  
  
Spike kneeling, licking her, his whole mouth against her, hands spreading her open. You like that? says Angel. You like what he's doing to you?  
  
God, she says. Fuck. Yeah, fuck.  
  
Tell him how much you like it.  
  
Oh, she says. Oh, it feels, feels good. Yeah, lick it. Lick my little girl pussy.  
  
Angel's hand moving up and down her thigh, slow. Whispering in her ear, My friend Spike's gonna make you come, just like this, Angel. Right outside the club. You're gonna come right in this parking lot, and you're so hot for it, aren't you, baby? Aren't you? You want him to make you come, don't you? Right here, out in the open, where anybody could see you getting your smooth little cunt licked out.  
  
God, says the woman. Fuck. Yes. Oh.  
  
Tell him you want to come. Tell him how bad you want it.  
  
I, she says. Yes, God, I want it. Shit.  
  
She's so fucking wet, says Spike, grinning up at Angel with shiny lips. You should feel this. Really, feel it.  
  
Angel's hand sliding up her raised thigh, cool fingers dipping between Spike's hands, still holding her open. Fuck, says Angel, You're so wet for us. Gliding his fingertips up and down over her clit, spreading the hot slickness around.  
  
Oh, she says, Ah, God, don't stop.  
  
You wanna come? says Angel, rubbing that slippery little bump of flesh. Her whole body shivering.  
  
Ah, she says. Yeah. Fuck yeah. Spike watching Angel's fingertips on the woman's clit. Lowers his mouth to her, pushes his tongue inside again. Oh, fuck, says the woman, ah, ahh.  
  
Yeah? says Angel. You want to come?  
  
I'm, says the woman, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna-- Don't stop, I'm--  
  
Come on, says Angel. Come for us, baby. Come.  
  
Ah! she says, ah! Fuck! Her body suddenly shuddering against Angel's chest, her legs trembling. His fingers sliding fast, up and down, slick, over her. Ah! she shouts. Fuck! Coming hard, letting down a gleaming wetness over Spike's tongue. Ah!  
  
That's it, that's it, murmurs Angel. Yeah, fuck, that's beautiful. Jesus.  
  
The woman squirming against him, her hips stuttering, bucking against Spike's face. Angel's fingers beginning to slow down, rub lazy circles around her clit. She's whimpering, breathing, letting him support almost her entire weight. Spike still mouthing against her, slurping a little, mumbling, Fucking gorgeous, Angel, luv, amazing, you are, fuck.  
  
Hey, says Angel. Hey, you going to leave some for me?  
  
Oh, says Spike. Right, well, come and get it already. Not sending you a bloody invitation.  
  
That was, breathes the woman, God, that was.  
  
That was the warm-up, says Spike, getting to his feet, smiling, shiny faced. Best part's yet to come.  
  
Look at you. Cum all over your face. Such a fucking slut, says Angel. Slides two fingers down the woman's slit, presses them up, into her.  
  
Mmm, she sighs. Oh. God.  
  
You love it, says Spike.  
  
Come here. Angel using his other hand to grab Spike's shirt, pull him closer. The woman pressed between them as they kiss over her shoulder, kiss like taking a bite of each other. Angel sucking at the juice on Spike's lips, grinding his hard-on against the woman's ass. Moving his fingers smoothly in and out of her with a quiet sticky sound.  
  
You guys gonna, says the woman, gonna fuck me now? Thrusting her hips towards Angel's hand.  
  
Oh yeah, baby, murmurs Angel. We're gonna fuck you so good.  
  
S'what you want, isn't it? says Spike. Leans down to kiss her on the lips. Two strange men to fuck you outside a club? That's what you want.  
  
Yeah, she says, yeah, fuck me.  
  
Angel's soaked fingers moving down, spreading the wet across her asshole, circling it with his fingertips. Our little girl's gonna take us both, isn't that right?  
  
Mmm, she says, yeah.  
  
Relax, baby girl. Relax for me. Pushing a slick finger into her ass while Spike kisses her again and she grunts into his mouth. Spike, says Angel. Moving his finger in and out. Hey Spike, you wanna, you wanna help me out here maybe? Yeah?  
  
Spike reaching between the woman's legs, underneath, reaching for Angel, unzipping his pants. Still kissing the woman on the lips. Grabs Angel's hard cock and pulls it out for him.  
  
Ah, thanks, says Angel. Pushing his finger in and out of the woman. Then Angel says, Now, I want you to do something for me, baby, alright? Put your arms around Spike, around his shoulders, yeah, like that, and just, just hold on to Spike for me. Slipping his hand away, out from between them.  
  
Spike leaning back against the side of the car, the woman leaning forward onto him, and Spike reaches down to grab her ass, lifts her up, holds her against him. Whoa, says the woman, laughs a little, her toes coming off the ground, sandal falling off. Wow, she says. Braces both bare feet against the car now. You're, you're strong, she says. Dives back into Spike's mouth.  
  
Mmm, says Spike. You don't. Know the half of it.  
  
Angel pressing behind her, cock jutting out underneath her, under her wet cunt. Rubbing it against her, getting it real slick. I'm just going to, he says, go in here first. Just to get ready, he says, nudging against her.  
  
Hurry, says Spike. I'm so, fuck, I'm so hard.  
  
Oh, says the woman. Oh, yeah, you gonna fuck me?  
  
Yeah, baby, whispers Angel in her ear. I'm gonna fuck you. Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock.  
  
I want, says the woman, your cock so bad. Give me it, give me. Your cock.  
  
Do it, says Spike. Just bloody do it already.  
  
Angel dipping down a little, then pushing up against her. His cock slipping, slipping inside. Uhn, says the woman. Oh, uhn, God.  
  
Ah, says Angel. Ah, that's good. That's nice. Fuck. She's, she's so hot. Pushing all the way in.  
  
Hurry, says Spike. Fucking hurry up.  
  
Hang on, just, just hang on a second. Think you can hang on a second? Let me enjoy the moment, maybe?  
  
Bastard, mutters Spike. Squeezes the woman's ass. How's it feel, sweetheart? he says. You like his cock inside you?  
  
Uhn, she says. God, yeah. Yeah.  
  
Yeah? he says. You'll like mine better. Glaring at Angel.  
  
Impatient little slut, laughs Angel. Pushes in and out once more, slippery. Okay, he says. Okay, we're ready. Pulls out, reaches down to shift his wet cock back against her asshole. Okay, he says. You ready, baby? You ready for me back here?  
  
Mmm, she says. Yeah, I. I think.  
  
Just relax for me, baby. Just, yeah, like. Fuck. Fuck, yeah. Just like that. Christ. Ah, yeah.  
  
Ah, says the woman. Ah, God, ah, ah, uhn.  
  
Shh, it's alright, you're alright. That's it. Fuck, that's, that's it. That's all the way. Shit.  
  
Oh God, says the woman. It's been, it's been a long time. Her back muscles trembling, heart racing, and Angel can hear it, loves it.  
  
Angel's hands shifting under her thighs, grasping her thighs. Lean back now, he says. Lean back against me, alright? I've got you. Holding her up as she leans back against his chest, his cock up inside her ass, Spike standing between her legs, her feet balanced on the car. I've got you. Fuck, baby, you're so beautiful.  
  
Mmm, she says. Oh. Mmm. Spike's hands undoing his jeans, letting his cock out, hard. Rubbing the head up and down her wet slit. Mmm, she says, and Spike says, Oh, yeah.  
  
Angel kissing the side of her neck. You ready for Spike now, Angel? he murmurs. Yeah, you are. Tell Spike you want him.  
  
I, she says. Sweating, her brown hair sticking to her temples. Toes grasping the Plymouth. Reaching up to grab Angel's neck, swallowing, looking at Spike with dark eyes. Spike, she says. Fuck me.  
  
Couldn't stop me, pet, he says. Leans forward to kiss her, pushing his cock into her at the same time, fast. The woman gasping into his mouth.  
  
Christ, grunts Angel. Christ. Yeah.  
  
The three of them there, sandwiched, Angel holding her up, kissing her neck. Spike's tongue licking her tongue. Taste of beer and appletinis.  
  
Spike swallowing. I can, he says after a moment. I can feel you.  
  
Yeah, says Angel. You can.  
  
Oh God. God, says the woman.  
  
Angel pulling out a little, pushing back in. The woman moans. Fuck, says Spike. Fucking hell.  
  
Well? says Angel.  
  
Alright, just, just, says Spike. Give me a second, yeah?  
  
Angel chuckling. You're not going to come, are you?  
  
Not before you, says Spike. No way.  
  
Because we're just getting started, says Angel. Would be a shame for you to ruin it.  
  
Look, I'm not-- Just start already. Go.  
  
Don't want to set you off, says Angel, pulling very slowly out of the woman's ass.  
  
You're not, grits Spike, feeling Angel push back in, gonna set me off. Ponce. Sliding out on Angel's push, sliding back in as Angel pulls out.  
  
Oh God, the woman moans. Oh, fuck. Fuck.  
  
You like this, Angel? Angel whispers to her, carefully alternating his thrusts with Spike. You like fucking two guys at the same time?  
  
Uhn, she breathes. Uhn, God, Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me.  
  
Feels good? asks Angel.  
  
Yeah, she says, shit, yeah.  
  
Tell us what it feels like.  
  
It's, God, it feels so fucking, so fucking good. So full, she says. Feel so full.  
  
Yeah, says Spike, you like it, don't you? You like being full of us. Angel pulling out and pushing in and Spike can feel it against him as he moves, feel Angel's cock through the woman's body.  
  
Yeah, she says, yeah, uhn, fuck, fuck me.  
  
So warm, says Angel, you're so warm. Turning his face into the side of her neck, breathing her in, her sweat. Kissing her neck. Feels so good inside you, baby. Gripping her thighs hard, holding her up as he thrusts in and out, feeling Spike thrust in and out beside him.  
  
Ah, ah, uhn, says the woman. Fingernails digging into the back of Angel's neck, her arm up, holding on. Other hand gripping Spike's shoulder hard, leather slick against her sweaty hand. Didn't even take off his coat. Pressed between their pumping bodies, her miniskirt just a band around her waist, bare toes gripping at the side of the car. Uhn, uhn, yeah, yeah, fuck. Sweet hot breath hanging between her and Spike. Fuck me, fuck.  
  
Now Spike thinks, says Angel in her ear, Spike thinks I'm gonna come first. Thinks he has the advantage, because I'm, ah, I'm in your ass and it's so fucking, so fucking tight. Spike thinks he's gonna last longer. But baby, I'm here, I'm here to tell you, he's wrong. I could fuck your tight, uhn, tight little ass all night.  
  
You can just, says Spike, shut your face, _Wesley_. You're going to come before, before I do, mate, and that's a, uhn, that's a fact.  
  
Oh, is that a fact? says Angel.  
  
That's right, says Spike. I'm gonna come, ah, last. And you know it.  
  
Angel says, You wanna make a, a little bet?  
  
Ohh, says the woman, ohhh, nnnyuh...  
  
Fine, says Spike. What are, uhn, are you willing to give me when you lose?  
  
What do you want? says Angel.  
  
Well, says Spike. Your mouth.  
  
Fine, says Angel. Loser gives, ah, gives winner a blowjob.  
  
Wherever, says Spike. Whenever.  
  
Fine, says Angel. Can’t wait to, uhn, collect. Maybe I’ll make you go down at, ah, at that club you like. All those people there, and you under the table, uhn, sucking my dick.  
  
Dream on, wanker, says Spike. I’m coming last.  
  
Ah, says the woman, oh, oh.  
  
Let's, says Angel, let's ask Angel. What do you, uhn, think, baby? says Angel. Ah, fuck, you’re so tight. Who's gonna come last, huh?  
  
I don't, the woman says, breathing hard, don't care who, shit, who comes last, as long as, as I come first.  
  
Angel chuckling into her hair. Oh, don't worry, baby, he says. Don't worry, we're gonna, uhn, take real good care of you. Cause you're our little girl. Ah, isn't that right, Spike?  
  
Yeah, says Spike. Fuck, yeah, Angel, you're our, uhn, our special little girl.  
  
Yeah? says the woman. Yeah? You gonna, ah, gonna make your little girl come again? Oh God oh God. Fuck. Their cocks going in and out of her fast, speeding up. Quiet squelching noises.  
  
You heard her, Spike, grunts Angel. Why don't you, mmm, why don't you play with her clit? Make her come for us. Spike's hand peeling off her thigh, his thumb going to rub over that little bump while he thrusts into her.  
  
Ah! says the woman, Oh, yeah! Yeah! God.  
  
Yeah, you like this, don't you, Angel? murmurs Spike. You like me touching you here while we fuck you. Don't you, Angel? You like this. Tell me.  
  
Yeah, she says, oh, yeah, God, please.  
  
Please? Angel repeats. Please what?  
  
Please, she says, breathless, please, I need to, I need you to make your little girl come. Make me, uhn, make me come again. Fuck. Fuck, I'm. So close.  
  
Spike's thumb rubbing over her clit, slick, shiny. The woman's muscles, her whole body tense, stiffening, thrumming with anticipation. Yeah, says Spike, yeah, you're gonna come alright. You're gonna come so hard with a cock fucking your arse and another cock in your smooth little cunt. Aren't you? You’re gonna come so hard you scream, and then? Uhn, and then we're gonna make you come again.  
  
I, says the woman. I, I’m so-- I’m almost-- ah! Don’t stop--  
  
Yeah, come on, baby, says Spike. Wanna feel you come.  
  
Shit! says the woman, Ah! There! Fuck! I’m, ahhh! Coming! Her body clamping down on them, squeezing hard, fluttering, over and over, Spike rubbing her clit fast and slick. Fuck! she shouts. Fuck! Ahhh!  
  
Oh, fuck, groans Angel, shit, yeah, come on-- squeeze my cock, baby, yeah, fuck.  
  
The woman panting. I, she says, I. I. Spike still rubbing, not letting up. I, she says. God. Fuck, what are you, what-- Squirming between them, Angel almost losing his grip on her thighs.  
  
You’re gonna come again, says Spike.  
  
I, I c-can’t, I, says the woman. Her hips bucking. P-please.  
  
Shh, yes you can, Angel soothes, just let him-- That thumb rubbing, fast.  
  
FUCK! shouts the woman, her body clamping down on them again, AHH! AHH! AHH! Oh God, oh God! I’m, I’m coming!  
  
Aw, fuck, yeah, says Spike, look at, look at her go, fuck.  
  
Jesus, says Angel, fuck, that’s, that’s gorgeous. Her body spasming, jerking between them. Uhn, Christ, feel that? Her cum dripping down.  
  
I feel it, says Spike. Fuck.  
  
Think she can, think she can go again?  
  
Yeah, says Spike. One more? Still rubbing her swollen clit with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Uhn, says the woman, I can’t, I, I can’t-- Breathing ragged, squirming, twisting, Angel holding her thighs open.  
  
Just one more, baby, says Angel, just one more. Doesn’t it feel good?  
  
Oh God, says the woman. Oh God, oh God. Her stomach tightening up again, legs shaking. Please, she says. Please. Lightheaded, already fluttering around them.  
  
Just relax, whispers Angel, just feel it, feel what Spike’s doing to--  
  
AHHH! howls the woman, FUCK! FUCK! GOD! AHHH, AHHH! Squeezing their cocks so hard, cum dripping out of her, pink fingernails digging into Angel’s neck as she curses, bucks, one foot slipping off the car. Uhn! Uhn! Shit!  
  
Oh, yeah, says Angel. That’s so, that’s so good, baby. Ah, you’re so good, so beautiful.  
  
The woman whimpering as she stutters away from orgasm, Spike’s thumb slowing. His eyes closed, lips parted, breathing. Bloody hell, he breathes out, fuck. Bloody fucking hell.  
  
Angel smiling.  
  
Fuck, says Spike. Fuck.  
  
You, says Angel, came too, didn’t you, Spike?  
  
I, says Spike.  
  
You came. I know that look.  
  
Fuck, says Spike.  
  
Didn’t you?  
  
I can go again, says Spike.  
  
But you came, says Angel. You came first.  
  
Well, what do you fucking expect? She was squeezing my dick off! Of course I came. Have to be some kind of machine not to.  
  
A machine? says Angel. Really? You think?  
  
I’m only human, mutters Spike. Figuratively.  
  
I can’t, says the woman, breathing hard, sweating. I can’t go again. That was. That was--  
  
You were incredible, baby, says Angel. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Kisses her neck.  
  
But, she says, slumping against him. Letting go of his neck, letting her arm drop. I can’t, I can’t go again. I just can’t.  
  
It’s alright, luv, says Spike. Let’s put you down, alright? Pulling out of her, still hard. His cock drenched. Oh god, she says. Spike supporting her weight as Angel pulls out of her ass. Uhn, she grunts. God. Letting Angel help her put her feet back on the ground. Tug her skirt back down over her ass. Wet streaks down her inner thighs. Big pink handprints where Angel was holding her. I, she says, laughs suddenly, I can’t even walk. Slipping her feet back in her sandals as Angel and Spike chuckle at each other, stuffing their cocks back in their pants. The woman stooping to pick up her thong. God, she says. I can’t believe. God. Laughs again. I’m so dizzy.  
  
You going to be alright? says Angel. Can we, can we drop you somewhere?  
  
I, she says, my friends are still here. Just need to, ah, clean up a little bit. God. Laughs. Wow. You two are, you’re really something else, she says.  
  
Here, says Angel. It’s my card. If you ever want to.  
  
Thanks, she says, takes it. I’m sorry about. I mean. You didn’t come, did you?  
  
Angel stepping closer, kissing her on the lips. It’s okay, he says. Puts a damp strand of hair behind her ear. I won the bet.  
  
The? she says. Oh. Oh! Laughs. Looks at Spike. Good luck with that, then.  
  
It was, says Angel, really nice meeting you, Angel.  
  
You too, Wesley, she says. And Spike.  
  
Goodnight, pet, says Spike. Call that number sometime.  
  
Yeah, she says. Maybe. If I want to be bad.  
  
*  
  
In the car, Angel driving. I take it back, says Spike.  
  
You can’t take it back, says Angel. I won. Fair and square.  
  
Not that, says Spike. What I said. About not letting you pick. You should pick more often. She was, that woman was.  
  
Yeah, says Angel. I know. See. I told you she was real.  
  
And fucking hot too. I didn’t think. But then she was.  
  
See, says Angel.  
  
And her name, says Spike. That was something. Bloody priceless, that.  
  
Angel chuckling. Yeah. Yeah, that was fun. I kept thinking you were, you know, talking to me.  
  
God. She was a real goer. Last one wasn’t like that. Tiffany.  
  
The last one was Gina. Wasn’t it?  
  
Whichever. Hope she rings.  
  
Yeah, says Angel.  
  
Course, says Spike. She'll ask for Wesley.  
  
Oh, says Angel. Shit. Laughs.  
  
Oh well, says Spike. Grinning.  
  
Yeah. Oh well.  
  
This, this isn’t the way home, says Spike.  
  
Nope, says Angel.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
That club you liked, says Angel. With the paintings. Apex. Remember?  
  
Right, says Spike. You're collecting, then.  
  
Yep, says Angel.  
  
Fucking stupid name, says Spike. Top of something. Not creative at all.  
  
Oh, says Angel. I don’t know. I kind of like it.  
  
*


End file.
